Corrine
Corrine & Corrin makes her/his first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Corrine is the female and Corrin is the male and they are the main character and avatar for the games Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright and Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. They have the unique ability to changing and transforming the terrain during the course of battle due to their nobility. They wield a powerful sword called the Yato and can even transform into fearsome dragons through the use of Dragonstones! They retain their appearances from the Fire Emblem Fates games. Attributes Corrine/Corrine is powerful sword fighter that utilizes the Yatogami, a mystic sword of unknown power. Corrine/Corrin can also transform into a dragon to perform fire-type attacks. Corrine/Corrine share the same stats and attributes but differ in posture, taunts, and even special move specifics such as Nohr Princess and Hoshido Prince. Even the Final Smash differs who is chosen. However, for all intents and purposes, they remain largely the same. They possess powerful fire-type attacks as well as the ability to transform into a dragon and even alter the terrain of the battlefield! They are not solely a sword fighter but incorporates many of these elements into a truly unique character! Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set A Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Corrine holds up his/her sword and says in Japanese "I control my fate" while Corrin says "My fate is my own." (Up) *Corrine/Corrine slashes the Yato forward. Corrine says "I will pave a way for a new era" while Corrin says "I cannot lose with my family with me." (Right) *Corrine/Corrin folds his/her arms and looks away while their cape blows in the wind.(Left) *Corrine/Corrin holds up their arm in an aggressive stance . Corrine says "We have to fight!" while Corrin says "I won't be defeated!".(Down) Character Selection Screen *Corrin/Corrine slashes the sword forward and says "Feel my blade!" *''Corrine/Corrin holds out their hand and puts it forward while going "YAAH!"'' *''Corrine/Corrin holds their sword in front of his/her face and says "You won't have my mercy..."'' On Screen Appearance *Corrine/Corrin appears via Warp Magic while smoke pours out. *''Flies down in Dragon form and transforms into the human form.'' *''A tower springs up and Corrine/Corrin walks out of the door and closes it.'' Victory Animations *Corrine/Corrin slashes the Yato froward and then engulfs it in fire while saying "This is the power of fate!" *Corrine/Corrin raises their sword arm into the air and shouts "For Nohr!" (Corrine)/ "For Hoshido!" (Corrin) *Corrine/Corrin slams the Yato into the ground and folds his/her arms while the cape billows out behind him/her. *''Corrine/Corrine slashes the sword several times and then points it towards the camera with Corrine saying "You should of admitted defeat sooner." and Corrin saying "Have you had enough yet?".'' *''Corrine/Corrin transforms into a dragon and takes off into the air will roaring.'' *''Corrine appears alongside Xander and they point their swords forward while both saying "Press on!". Corrin appears next to Ryoma side by side while pointing the swords forward while saying "We fight on!".'' Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "Corrine! Corrine!" Losing Animation *Corrine/Corrin face forward while clapping. *''Corrine/Corrin hold their head in his hand while grimacing.'' *''Corrine/Corrin are gritting their teeth while looking angry.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished Fighting Stance *Corrine: Body faces forward while sword holding horizontally along the chest area and sways back and forth. *Corrin: Body faces forward with the Yato facing backwards. He has his body slightly bent forward but only slightly. They rock back and forth slightly as well. Idle Poses *Clenches the free hand once. *Corrine: Tuses her hair. Corrine: Ruffles his hair. *''Holds the sword in front of her/him for a moment.'' *''Billows out her/his cape behind him/her.'' Misc Animations Crouching Corrine/Corrin crouches down on one knee and the other knee propped up. Jump Corrine jumps up with the sword held slightly down. Rolling Corrine/Corrine dashes forward by side-stepping. Walking Corrine/Corrin walks forward with the sword pointed out slightly. Dash Corrine/Corrin dashes forward in a regular running pose while the cape billows behind him/her. Sleeping Corrine: Sits on the floor and drops her head down slightly. Corrin: Lays on his back with one hand draped over his chest. Tripping Corrine/Corrin slips and fall on his/her butt. Balancing Balances on one foot with the sword arm held outwards. Home-Run Bat Swings forward using both hands. Star KO Goes "KYAAAAAAA"! Screen KO Both are the same. The fall with the right shoulder hitting the camera with a pained expression, There cape billows behind them. Trophies Corrine/Corrin's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Corrine/Corrin Unlock: Classic Mode Corrine(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Yellow Corrin (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Pink Nohr Prince Unlock: Boss Battle Console Nohr Princess Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Corrine (Dragon's Vein) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Blue Corrin (Ember Clash) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Red Corrine (Purple) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Corrin (Grey) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Corrine (Up) Brown Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop ' Unlock: Complete a Corrine/Corrin Character Challenge Pair Up Unlock: All Star Mode Noble Dragon Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "It Comes to Fate" Time: 3:20 Scene: Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters